


Время Ашвинов

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кацура просто искал кусты погуще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время Ашвинов

— Видели бы вы ее… — вздохнул Сакамото, пьяно хлюпнул носом и завалился было на бок, но успел подставить руку, кое-как принял устойчивую позу. — Такая красавица, глаза, волосы… Я как посмотрел на ее си… на нее — и все!  
Сакамото, вернувшийся на днях с Сикоку с отрядом добровольцев и полными трюмами продовольствия, оружия и медикаментов, рассказывал историю о Ханако-чан из какой-то прибрежной деревушки уже не меньше получаса и никак не мог закончить: после очередного «все» он прихлебывал сакэ, дергая кадыком, и потом начинал заново. Его слова казались тяжелыми от наполнявшего их восхищения. Если бы каждое из этих «все» превратилось в камень, то из них уже можно было бы построить замок.  
Кацура подкинул в костер хвороста. Огонь зашуршал, потянулся вверх яркими языками, бросив оранжевые сполохи на лица напротив. Гинтоки полулежал с закрытыми глазами, подперев рукой щеку, — уже дремал, судя по тому, что его голова клонилась все ниже и ниже. Такасуги смотрел в костер с таким видом, будто изучал схему битвы при Сэкигахаре. Он не забывал заботиться об имидже, даже когда пил — а то, что глаза у него слегка остекленели, было заметно только вблизи.  
— И что же дальше? — донесся из-за предела освещенного круга негромкий голос.  
Что было дальше, все знали и так: огромная шишка на лбу Сакамото совершенно не оставляла простора воображению. Видимо, кто-то просто решил поддержать Сакамото, на которого совсем перестали обращать внимание. Чуткий и добрый человек, им повезло с таким соратником — Кацура обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это, но увидел только темный силуэт.  
— Сакэ закончилось, — огорченно сказал Сакамото и потряс бутылку. — Пойду, налью еще.  
С третьей попытки он встал и, покачиваясь, побрел в темноту, бормоча о неприступных и округлых, как горы на Луне, прелестях ныряльщиц за жемчугом. Кацура невольно представил эти прелести, прохладные от воды, облепленные мокрой тканью, и почувствовал приятное тепло в животе, но оно быстро смазалось желанием от души треснуть Сакамото ножнами прямо по его шишке. Нашел время болтать о ныряльщицах…  
— Хрустящие вафельные трубочки, — пробубнил Гинтоки, окончательно сползая в лежачее положение, и уткнулся носом в локоть. — Клубничный сироп. Взбитые сливки…  
Такасуги покосился на него, сменив выражение лица с задумчиво-сосредоточенного на презрительное. Подцепил волосы Гинтоки веткой, помедлив, просунул ее глубже в спутанные пряди на макушке и разжал пальцы — ветка осталась торчать, похожая то ли на антенну, то ли на тараканий ус. Кацура смотрел на них сквозь костер: картина была такой привычной, что на мгновение ему почудился запах сосен, чернил и бумаги, хотя он давно уже не держал в руке кисть, а в лесу вокруг росли только дубы, клены и буки.  
Сакамото вынырнул из темноты уже с двумя бутылками, по одной в каждой руке.  
— Что ты делаешь? — укоризненно спросил Кацура. — А вдруг на нас нападут, как ты будешь отбиваться? Дай сюда одну.  
Последние месяцы выдались тяжелыми, но армию бакуфу тоже изрядно потрепало, и она сейчас усиленно зализывала раны, так что в ближайшее время нападений можно было не опасаться. Однако на войне нужно быть готовым ко всему — да и зачем идти за новой порцией сакэ самому, если можно не идти.  
Сакамото посмотрел на бутылки с сожалением, но одну все же отдал и присосался к горлышку оставшейся. Кацура тоже отпил несколько глотков. Тепловатое сакэ оседало на языке легкой горчинкой, а послевкусие было похоже на грибы и соевый соус. От других костров доносились голоса, звон крышек от котелков, чавканье, смех — Кацура слушал, не вслушиваясь, и чувство уюта, полузабытое и оттого казавшееся странным, укутывало его в себя, как теплое одеяло. Наверное, дело было в сакэ, но он предпочел думать, что заранее чувствует тепло рассвета, который обязательно наступит и принесет Японии мир и благоденствие.  
— Все! — заявил Сакамото, оторвавшись от бутылки, и звучно хлопнул себя по колену.  
Гинтоки вскинул голову и растерянно заморгал. Ветка так и осталась в его волосах. Кацура, не удержавшись, прыснул.  
— Ты вполне можешь носить запасную катану в этих своих патлах, — сказал Такасуги.  
Гинтоки сел, и ветка наконец упала, ударившись о его плечо. Он проводил ее взглядом и посмотрел на Такасуги, недоброжелательно поджав губы. Такасуги сохранял снисходительный вид, но Кацура со своего места заметил, что угол его рта — тот, который был вне поля зрения Гинтоки — предательски дернулся.  
— Все, — повторил Сакамото. — Я больше не буду оглядываться в прошлое.  
— Эй, мои волосы, между прочим, нежные и ранимые, точь-в-точь как какой-нибудь богатенький маменькин сынок, — произнес Гинтоки, нашарил возле себя бутылку, потряс, но та отозвалась тишиной. — Не оскорбляй их, а то потом тебе придется думать, где взять запасные ребра.  
— Один мудрец поделился со мной мудростью, — доверительно понизил голос Сакамото. — Он сказал, что когда-нибудь я встречу девушку, которая будет не против… всего. Кто знает, может, она сейчас где-то рядом. Может, даже прямо передо мной.  
— Сам сначала подумай, — сказал Такасуги и протянул Гинтоки свою бутылку. Видимо, все-таки захмелел сильнее, чем могло показаться. — Прежде чем заступаться за них, найди кого-нибудь, кто потом заступится за тебя.  
Сакамото вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо перед собой. Глаза у него были блестящие и радостные, как полые стеклянные шарики. Он изо всех сил старался сфокусировать взгляд, но получалось явно не очень хорошо.  
— Заступится? За меня? Перед тобой, что ли? — фыркнул Гинтоки и сделал глоток. — Несмешная шутка.  
Такасуги прищурился, но не успел ответить.  
— Какие у тебя красивые глаза! — громко, с чувством сказал Сакамото. — И нос тоже. И си… рот.  
Такасуги, сидевший прямо перед ним, обернулся, будто ожидал увидеть у себя за спиной принцессу Кагую, внезапно материализовавшуюся из воздуха, но принцессы не было. Такасуги нахмурился, а Сакамото подмигнул ему и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Такую его улыбку Кацуре приходилось видеть и раньше — в тот раз в «Танцующем светлячке», а до этого в «Пурпурном пионе», а еще в «Прикосновении лотоса» и других заведениях, названия которых уже вылетели из памяти.  
— Си? — переспросил Такасуги.  
— Симптомы простуды, синдром Туретта, синхрофазотрон… — задумался Кацура. — Нельзя говорить «сиськи», надо «божественные полушария». Ему еще повезло, что отделался шишкой.  
Но дважды, наверное, так не повезет, мысленно договорил он, глядя, как складки между бровями Такасуги разглаживаются — теперь тот казался таким спокойным, будто уже раскладывал Сакамото в непрозрачные пакеты по частям. Кацура по старой привычке едва не предложил приготовить онигири, но вспомнил, что и сам недавно хотел врезать Сакамото за ныряльщиц, и мстительно решил промолчать.  
Зато вдруг вмешался Гинтоки.  
— Эй, Тацума, смотри, — сказал он и, развернувшись, прижался к губам Такасуги щекой. — Чмооок. Видишь, тебе тут уже нечего ловить. Занято.  
— Не может быть, — поразился Сакамото. — Не верю. Чтобы ты, Кинтоки, ты — и так просто взял и чпокнул…  
— Почему это не веришь?! — возмутился Гинтоки, но тут Такасуги, закаменевший было на несколько мгновений, отмер и ударил его лбом в висок. — Ай! Ты что, охренел? Почему ты бьешь меня, а не его? Если бы не я, ты бы стал жертвой сексуального домогательства! Будь благодарен!  
— Сам ты охренел. Тычешь мне в лицо грязной мордой.  
— Я на твоем месте переживал бы совсем о другом. Тацума пьян в доску, а значит, говорит совершенно искренне. Совершенно искренне считает, что ты девчонка. Тацума, скажи же… Ай!  
Гинтоки потер бок, ушибленный рукоятью меча Такасуги, и наконец стал выглядеть разозленным. Хотя он сам был виноват, что отвернулся, в то время как Такасуги полностью сосредоточил на нем свое внимание. Но теперь они оба смотрели только друг на друга. Отсветы огня ложились на них неровными пятнами, глаза то и дело вспыхивали оранжевым, как тлеющие угли.  
— Странно, — растерянно сказал забытый Сакамото, глядя на банку «Покари» в своей руке. — Только что же было сакэ. Я точно помню… точно же?  
— Бытовое пьянство приводит к потере зубов и сломанным конечностям, — прошелестел ветер. — Давайте жить дружно.  
Кацура зевнул, лег на спину, закрыл глаза и принялся считать овец, прыгающих через забор. Правда, две овцы, черная и белая, прыгать не стали, а отошли в сторону и начали переругиваться голосами Такасуги и Гинтоки, не замечая ни забора, ни травы, ни овец с розовыми бантиками на головах.  
Как там сказал Сакамото — не может быть? Когда Кацура однажды увидел их, вцепившихся друг другу в одежду и целующихся, у него такой мысли даже не мелькнуло.  
Это было раннее утро, почти ночь еще, и он просто искал кусты погуще, где можно уединиться и спокойно подумать о вечном, например, о том, что те корешки, которыми больше никто не захотел закусывать рис, наверное, и правда несъедобны. Он шел вдоль берега реки, возле которой расположился лагерь, — Такасуги и Гинтоки стояли у самой кромки воды, очень близко друг к другу, вплотную, полускрытые зарослями кустарника, подозрительно неслышные. Кацура по привычке решил, что они замышляют очередное сумасбродство, и, подойдя ближе, чуть было их не окликнул.  
Но вовремя понял, что не надо.  
Они его не видели, зато ему было хорошо видно, как Такасуги слегка запрокидывает голову, комкает в пальцах ворот светлого кимоно, притягивая Гинтоки еще ближе, и как Гинтоки тоже притягивает Такасуги к себе и кладет руку ему на затылок, и как уверенны, привычны их движения. Кацура невольно задумался, когда у них это началось, и вспомнил, как однажды, еще в мирные времена, они втроем отправились в лавку данго, и дочь хозяина то и дело бросала на Такасуги долгие взгляды из-под ресниц, но тот был слишком занят перепалкой с Гинтоки и ничего не замечал. А в другой раз на тренировке они подрались на кулаках, будто уличное хулиганье; «Дерешься как девчонка, — бросил Такасуги после того, как их растащили, — за волосы схватил», «Ну да, ну да, пригласи меня вечером на свидание», — скучающим тоном ответил Гинтоки, ковыряя в носу. И вроде бы тем вечером Кацура зачем-то хотел найти их, но не смог.  
Может, они уже тогда укрывались в темных местах и пробовали всякое — прикосновения, поцелуи, сочетания прикосновений и поцелуев. Может, что-то еще.  
Он вдруг понял, что совсем не удивляется. Наоборот, все это выглядело естественным: и прикосновения, и поцелуи, и что-то еще. Они легли прямо на траву, Такасуги обхватил Гинтоки руками и коленями так крепко, что тому наверняка должно было быть больно, но стоны, изредка прорывавшиеся из горла Гинтоки вместе с тяжелым дыханием, негромкие, мягкие, казались наполненными удовольствием, как жидким металлом. Такасуги тоже не было больно, в какой-то момент он повернул голову так, что Кацура увидел его лицо полностью — и все-таки удивился, потому что такой улыбкой, внезапной и искренней, Такасуги улыбался очень редко. Такасуги, который мог сохранить невозмутимый вид даже со сквозной раной в боку, — а тут от плавного движения бедер и поцелуя в шею…  
Когда Такасуги закусил губу и выгнулся — совершенно точно не от боли, — Кацура осознал, что смотрит на них уже слишком долго, и тихо двинулся обратно.  
Пришлось подрочить, конечно. Не на Гинтоки и не на Такасуги — на Гинтоки и Такасуги друг с другом. Слишком уж яркая была картина, яркая и какая-то бодрящая, как глоток нагретого сакэ холодной ночью.  
Правда, Кацура все равно не перестал считать, что эротические сны Гинтоки снятся только про десерты.

Он проснулся, когда ночь стала голубеть. Костер был затушен, Сакамото всхрапывал во сне, места Гинтоки и Такасуги пустовали.  
Сон про ныряльщиц оборвался на самом интересном месте. Кацура подумал, что после того, как настанет рассвет, который принесет мир и благоденствие, надо будет обязательно отправиться на Сикоку и рыбачить там — целый месяц.  
Потом он решил подремать еще немного.


End file.
